1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a scanner, and more particularly to a pocket scanner.
2. the Related Art
A traditional handheld scanner, where the optical elements are arranged in a line, scans a horizontal line of an original in a same time or in a same program. Therefore, the length of the line where the optical elements are must be longer than that of the horizontal line of the original. As a result, the appearance of the handheld scanner is too long to carry inconveniently.
A traditional mouse-shaped scanner has two-dimensional array type optical elements and position sensors. The mouse-shaped scanner firstly converts the original into a plurality of small frame images and then joints the plurality of small frame images into a complete digital image. Thereby, the mouse-shaped scanner achieves a greatly shortened length, but still its appearance is limited by the length, width and height of a mouse. Furthermore, the position of an optical engine module and a printed circuit board (PCB) assembly in the mouse-shaped scanner has a crucial influence on appearance size of the mouse.
Therefore, the present invention is to provide a pocket scanner direct at the shortage of existing technology. The pocket scanner has an advantage of small size for the convenience of carrying.